Little Girl Lost
by Larania Drake
Summary: Gargoyles/DBZ crossover. Dr. Severius kidnaps Eliza and Goliath to get the raw materials for a project. Help Dr. Gero create something strong enough to defeat Goku.
1. Default Chapter Title

Little Girl Lost

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to Funimation, not me, and neither does Gargoyles. This is a fanfic, and I make no money from this whatsoever.

Elisa Maza had no idea where she was.

The last thing that she had remembered was getting back to her brownstone apartment, showering, and waiting for her husband Goliath to wake up from his daytime sleep. She had changed into a light blue dress, because they were going to be going to a party that the Clan was holding for their fifth anniversary, as soon as they woke up. Leaning against the sun-warmed stone of her love's flank, she had started to feel a little dozy, when-

There had been a sharp pain in her neck, and-

Darkness.

Blinking the sleep sand from her sore eyes, she tried to look around, but couldn't move her head. She jerked, trying to move the rest of her, when she realized that she couldn't feel the rest of her body, either. Dread formed a hard, cold knot in her unfeeling middle.

What was going on?

"Well, my dear, it seems that you have finally awaken at last," said a familiar, hated voice.

"Severius," she hissed, or at least tried to. All that came out was a hoarse croak.

"Now, now, my dear, you have been unconscious for the past three weeks, so you will be a little rusty. I have been harvesting quite a nice little crop from you, and that is why you can't feel anything."

"What?" she managed to rasp out. Swallowing against the pain in her chest, she continued," Is this one of Xanatos' little tricks?"

"Oh, him? No, why would you say that? He has been keeping to the straight and narrow since associating with you lot. This is purely business, you understand. An associate of mine has been wanting some super fighters, and asked me to engineer them. I immediately thought of you and Goliath for the raw materials."

"I'm sorry to say, this means that you will be unable to bare children naturally. Although, I will be creating thousand of embryos for this experiment that will be genetically the offspring of both you and Goliath. I think that would be some consolation to you."

Even trapped and at this beast's mercy, Elisa wanted to howl with rage. How dare this monster do this to her? They had been at peace for the past several years. Why was he doing this?

An answering roar shattered the hideous silence after Severius' pronouncement, and filled her with a sudden hope. Maybe they would escape!

In her desperate hope, she managed a scream, and pain filled her head and throat.

"Don' worry, Elisa, we will get you out," responded a gruff male voice. It was cold as night, but was enough to make her weep with joy.

Then she fainted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Feeling very blurry, Elisa slowly opened her eyes again, thinking about the very, very strange dream she had been having.

"I need to get up," she told herself, annoyed that she had allowed herself to fall asleep like that. 

Getting out of bed, she stumbled to the bathroom, and hit a wall.

It was not her bedroom.

Fear gripped her, as she realized that she was back in the castle.

She took a quick inventory, and found that she didn't have any weapons, but there was a heavy vase on a bookshelf that would be just dandy.

Hearing the door start to creak open, she jumped behind it, ignoring the ache of misused limbs.

Pushing all her strength into the blow, she brought the vase down-

And stopped abruptly, seeing whom her target was.

"Angela?"

The elegant female gargoyle whirled, putting a talon to her face, covering her mouth in shock.

"E- Elisa?"

"What?" Elisa asked, looking into her friend's once innocent face.

"What's wrong?"

"You're awake," she whispered, and pulled her into a rough hug

"This is great, girl, but," she wheezed, gasping, "could you let me down? I can't breath."

Hastily Angela dropped her, and Elisa leaned against her solid shoulder, getting her breath. It was then that she noticed something strange. There were all sort of monitors attached to her bed. 

Seeing the frightened and disbelieving look on Elisa's face, Angela answered gently, "You've been in a coma for the past two months."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It took them a good hour to calm down the hysterics that Elisa went into. They had never seen her so worked up. 

Elisa sputtered for a long time, shaking and screaming. She just couldn't accept the fact of what had happened to her.

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she had always kept the hope that she would someday be able to have kids. It was one of the things that had made her life bearable. She had been living with the weirdness day in and out, yet the hope of a normal life, one that she thought she had given up, had never really left. It had just gone to sleep.

"Where," she choked, swallowing her tears, "Where is Goliath?"

The Clan, which had gathered to console their shattered friend, looked at each other uneasily.

"We'll take you to him, lass," Hudson told her, grief showing on his grave, battered face. The others wouldn't look at her anymore.

Not speaking, knowing she would not like what she found, they walked out to where the Clan roosted for the day.

Goliath was stone, his noble face frozen in a snarl of defiance, wings spread, in a fighting stance. He looked magnificent.

Tears falling down her face, Elisa collapsed into a sobbing heap.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Doctor Gero looked at the developing fetuses that Severius had delivered to him. They were all variations on the same theme, some male, some female.

All had the potential to defeat his greatest adversary; his nemesis Goku.

With the modifications that were made by Severius, and the mechanical ones that he was planning when they reached full growth, even his wonders Seventeen and Eighteen would seem inferior.

Smirking, and rubbing his hands together with glee, the mad scientist awaited the incubation of his latest creations.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What?" he screamed, hearing something different from what he was used to.

They were roars; frightening, huge roars that made him want to shake inside. Gero had been afraid when he had _seen_ Goku, but this was something different.

He knew that Goku at least looked human, and these creatures didn't.

Then he heard something even more frightening. It was the police.

Trying to get out, he pushed the self-destruct button, and his projects and information were all destroyed.

It had taken the gargoyles and Xanatos nearly five months to find the lab, and in that time, the embryos had almost come to term. Gero looked at his work, and raged at what this raid would cost him. 

It was then that he made it to the surface of his lab, and to the exit. Turning to run, he looked at the night sky, and shuddered. There was something wrong…

Hearing a low growling, he turned again. Behind him were two sets of glowing red eyes. In the shadows, the two female gargoyles looked nearly identical. He wanted to scream as they came towards him…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Well, that was why Gero became an android. Because his other body was shredded by Demona and Angela.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Cell games were over, and Chi-Chi was crying. 

Her husband was gone, and all she had left of him was the baby growing in her womb.

Gohan was fine, he could do without her for few days, she thought, looking back at her house. Whenever things had gotten too bad for her, she had always been able to throw herself into housework, and into her love for her family. Now, well, Gohan didn't need her anymore, she had seen that for herself, although it tore at her heart.

She had been a wild child, like Goku, but for her father. She sniffed, thinking it might be a good idea to go see him, be decided against it. Alone would be the best thing right now.

She walked off, leaving everything behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Crying alone, she reflected, could be either cleansing, or depressing.

Depressing, definitely, she thought. 

It didn't help that she was having mood swings, and that the bulge of her belly was keeping her from seeing the ground in front of her.

Muttering to herself, she wandered down the hillside she was currently walking on, and tried valiantly to keep her footing on the cracked shale of the slope. It had been raining in a steady drizzle, making her more than a little miserable. Plus, it made the stone gravel slippery.

Chi Chi wanted to smile tightly. It was only a matter of time until she fell; that much was obvious. Despite the insanity that led her out there in the first place, she wasn't stupid. All she could do now was wait for it, and up her ki to the point where she could protect herself and the baby.

There was a crack of thunder in the distance, heralding the inevitable fall. It startled her, and she made her misstep. Loose rock gave around her foot, and she slid, along with a lot of the hillside.

_Hmmph-_

She made a loud grunt as she hit, but it wasn't in pain, just surprise. That Kami for her tournament days, she thought. 

Rubbing her head, she sat up, looking around. She was fine, and so was the baby.

There was the sound of falling stones hitting stone, then an odd note. It was stone hitting glass and metal. 

The sound of strange out here, in the middle of nowhere, that Chi-Chi frowned in concentration. The whispers out the wilderness became more prominent as she used her ki to enhance her hearing. The sound was coming from the bottom of the ravine…

Her curiosity piqued, she clambered down. Breathing laboriously, she hiked down, and saw light reflecting off of something shiny. It was half buried.

Heaving, she pulled it out of the ground. It proved to a canister, one that was made of glass-

"Oh, great Kami," she breathed, almost dropping it. There was a baby inside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I think it's some kind of birthing chamber," Bulma said, as she and Chi-Chi looked the contraption over.

Chi Chi had almost run back to civilization when she had found the canister, and took it to the closest expert she could think of, being Bulma Briefs.

Right now, they were examining it, seeing the developing body inside.

Running a scan over it, Bulma was about to open her mouth to say something more, when a beeping came from the scanner.

Bulma choked.

"Its still alive!"

"_What?_" Chi Chi shrieked.

It was true, there was a tiny heartbeat being registered by the monitors. 

"It, well, what do we do now?"

"I haven't a friggin' clue!"

The two women looked at each other, and maternal instinct kicked in. Whatever it was, no matter the species, it was a baby. Someone would have to take care of it.

Bulma grimaced. She still had trouble-getting Vegeta to acknowledge his own child, let alone one that wasn't theirs. Turning to Chi-Chi, she explained why she couldn't take the baby. 

"You know that I don't have that much experience with children anyway," she told her, "and I thought you always wanted a girl." She was still looking at the readouts.

"It is a girl?" Chi-Chi asked softly, looking through the glass. Bulma busied herself with hooking the artificial womb to some wiring so it would function properly. 

"That is what the scans show. It isn't all human, but is partly, and it's a girl. I think that it will be ready to come out in about a month. About the same time you are due."

Chi-Chi sat down to think.

"I have a month to decide?"

"Not really, because there isn't anyone else, but I'll try to look if you don't think you can do it."

Chi-Chi looked again at the small, indistinct shape.

"I guess I don't have much choice, do I?"

To be continued…


	2. Default Chapter Title

Little Girl Lost 2

Disclaimer: Gargoyles belongs to Buena Vista, and Dragon Ball Z belongs to Funimation, and Akira Toyamira. (I hope I spelled that right.)

A/N: This takes place after the Cell Saga in DBZ, with Kim being the same age as Goten and Trunks. 

"I don't know," said Bulma, looking at the monitors attached to the tiny infant," if she will survive or not. Something extremely traumatic happened to her as an embryo. And these readings are more confusing than a Saiya-jins."

There was a loud humph in the background from Vegeta, who was sitting the lab along with his mate, Chi-Chi, and Gohan. 

Bulma sighed and gave her 'husband' a long-suffering look. 

"I mean, that whatever her other parent was, it was even less related to humans than your kind are. I think they were intelligent, the little one," the name she had dubbed the girl with," has a high intelligence indicator, but look at this," she gestured at the girl. She had five fingers, but at the ends of those fingers, which were shaped like talons, was a sharp bone spur. It would be years before they were hard enough to hurt anyone, but there they were. Her feet were splayed, with grasping toes, also tipped with bone. Her face, though, was sweet as any baby's could be. Dark haired and pale skinned, she looked like she could have been Chi-Chi's child naturally.

Chi-Chi looked down tenderly at the child, and put her finger in the baby's hand. It clenched reflexively. To anyone else, the strength would have been disturbing, but Gohan's had been more.

"There is some strange bone growth in her back," Bulma added, "but nothing damaging. Her muscles there are intensely strong, as well as along her front. It makes me wonder if one of her parents could have had wings."

"Wings?" echoed everyone, with Gohan asking Vegeta," Do you know anybody out there were wings?"

Vegeta shook his head in a negative.

"Most winged species don't get large enough to have sentience. Not enough space for a brain, or if they do, they are so frail that they are insignificant."

"Then what is she?" muttered Bulma, this new puzzle giving her a headache.

Chi-Chi smiled as she lifted the little girl into her arms, despite the wires and other gadgets

"She's a baby."

It was then that a ripple went through her abdomen, causing her to gasp with surprise and pain.

"She's also going to get a playmate, now."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chi-Chi's labor hadn't been all that easy. She had also had a rough time delivering Gohan, but she assumed that it was because it was her first time. Now she knew that her children weren't all human, and expected it to be a little worse.

Eight hours, and counting.

Gohan was with her, and Bulma was monitoring it all. Vegeta, oddly enough, was just outside the door, pacing. It was like he was the one in labor.

"Mom, are you okay?"

Chi-Chi was gripping his hand, was about to try throwing him across the room as she yelled.

"NO, I'M NOT OKAY!!!"

Twelve hours, and counting.

"There's something wrong with the readings," said Bulma after looking at something.

Chi-Chi, gasping and shouting, then rasped out, "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

Bulma looked up.

"Yes, I don't know what the hell these readings mean."

There was a gasp from Chi-Chi and Gohan, and she put her hand protectively over her belly.

"I'm going to loose the baby?" she squeaked. Tears started to fill her eyes, and there was a loud thump from the hallway. Vegeta had just fainted.

"Oh," Bulma answered, looking up again. "I meant the girl."

"Blast it, woman, what are you talking about," said a groggy Vegeta, who was stumbling back to his feet. He was glad he was male; he didn't think even the mighty Prince of the Saiya-jins was up to childbearing.

"She's started to have a massive build up of minerals in her bloodstream."

"What- ahhh!- do you mean?" asked Chi-Chi, who was clutching her son's hand tightly. It was turning an interesting shade of purple.

"I don't know!" she shouted, annoyance making her shout. This little hybrid was giving her fits. 

There was a very loud scream from Chi-Chi then, and a final push, and Goten came into the world, with his umbilical cord around his neck.

"NO!" shouted Gohan when he saw that his little brother was blue.

There was a loud moan from Bulma as she realized what had happened, and started to try to resuscitate the small body.

Chi-Chi had fainted from the pain.

There was no sound from the newborn. 

Bulma desperately tried to find a pulse on the baby, but nothing happened, no matter what she did.

Over in a corner, Gohan watched, wanting to cry. 

Bulma didn't know what else to do, and put the little boy into the same place she was keeping the little girl, hoping that she could get some sort of readings to find out what to do.

She looked away, not noticing the sun coming up.

There were several gasps, even from Vegeta, and she whirled around.

Both babies were stone.

`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

No one knew what to do when both children had changed. It was something that no one could explain. Bulma finally cornered the gape-mouthed Vegeta to ask if he knew of any species that did that. He didn't. In fact, he shouted for his woman to shut up, her yelling might shattered the stone, and they would never get the children back.

The thought of him actually worried stopped her short.

Chi-Chi and Gohan sat together, looking at the newest member of their family, and prayed.


End file.
